Headboard of Doom
by xsic
Summary: SetoJoey. Short one shot. Joey can't remember what happened last night. Can the bump on the back of his head be the cause?


**Title:** Headboard of Doom  
**Rating: **R-ish (suggested stuff other wise PG-13)  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh cuz then I wouldn't have to write this stuff…joey and kaiba would automatically do it. Not that Kazuki Takahashi has done a bad job seeing as how yesterday I watched an episode from the first season and heard Joey say to Kaiba "(so bust out your cards and) **lets get it on**"  
**Author's Note:** I am watching the Andy Milonakis show. Is it wrong that I think this is funny? Ahaha. Lalalal bologna in my left pocket, smear cream cheese in a gold locket. Ahh sorry. To the fic…

* * *

Joey opened his eyes with a start and sat up abruptly. _What the hell. _

He ran a hand through his messy blond hair and winced in pain when his fingers touched a large bump that was forming on the back of his head.

He noticed the sheets that were pooled in his lap and felt the soft material. _Black silk,_ he thought, _this is definitely not my bed._ Trying to remember what happened the night before, he closed his eyes and attempted to think back. But it was no use, everything was totally blank.

Joey looked down at his hands, which were resting in his lap. His eyes ran down his forearm until he noticed five small bruises forming around his wrist. _What happened last night?_

All of a sudden, a voice broke through his thoughts. "Hey pup, what's wrong."

Joey jumped slightly and looked to his left to see Seto Kaiba lying down next to him. Suddenly, the bruises on his wrists started to make sense. Joey quickly bolted out of bed as if Seto had some sort of contagious disease. "What the hell happened," he demanded.

Seto was confused, "What are you talking about, what do you think happened?"

Joey was starting to get angry, "How am _I_ supposed to know. I can't remember anything from last night.."

"Nothing?" Seto asked in disbelief. His gaze slowly shifted from Joey's face, and worked its way down his lean and completely naked body.

"What in the world are you staring at?" Joey asked angrily. Not receiving an answer, he followed Seto's eyes and realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Eww." Joey said, "Stop looking at me!"

Seto silently laughed to himself and rested back against the headboard while Joey hastily threw on his boxers.

"How's your head feeling," Seto asked.

"Hurts like a bitch. And I have a massive bump forming," Joey started, "Wait…why?"

Seto smirked, "No reason."

After a few moments of silence Joey walked up to Seto's side of the bed and sat on the edge, tapping his foot.

"Stop," Seto said firmly.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

By this point, Seto was on the verge of making some stupid story up just to piss Joey off, but at the last second he figured he might as well tell him the truth. _Okay, he asked for it._

"We had lots and lots of hot sex."

Seto wished he had a camera so he could have captured the look that came over Joey's face when he heard those words. It was a mixture of shock and horror intertwined with disbelief and utter disgust.

Seto almost laughed out loud at Joey's reaction, but instead asked, "Why are you so shocked?"

Joey snorted, "Because it's you. And it's gross."

"That's funny. Because last night you didn't think it was gross when I was s…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. I don't want to hear it," Joey yelled.

This time Seto did laugh out loud which only incensed Joey further. "And what are these," Joey asked holding up his arms, referring to the bruises.

"Bruises, mutt. I thought even you'd be smart enough to know that."

"Shut up. I know what they are. I meant, how did I get them." Joey quipped.

"What can I say, you like it rough," Seto said with a smirk.

"No I do not."

"Oh really?" Seto started, "That's not what you said last night."

"I DON'T FUCKING REMEMBER LAST NIGHT, OKAY?" Joey said furiously, slamming Seto down into the pillows.

"Ooh, mad are we? Would you like me to refresh your memory?" Seto asked. He took advantage of the awkward hold Joey had on him and flipped him around, swapping their positions.

It took a second for Joey to get used to the weight of Seto on top of him. "No! Do you want me to punch you in the face?"

"See I told you, you liked it rough," Seto pointed out.

"Fuck you." Joey said through gritted teeth.

"If I can recall correctly, you said that to me last night. Except there was an 'I want to' before it."

Joey opened his mouth to protest, but soon found Seto's lips pressed against his own. For about a second Joey struggled and tried to pull away, but then suddenly the memories from the night before flooded his mind and clouded his thoughts.

Seto kissing him, Seto gripping his wrists, and Seto inside of him. His head being slammed against the headboard again and again. It all came back to him.

"Wait," Joey pulled away, and said breathlessly. "I remember now."

"You do?" Seto asked in amazement.

"Yeah," Joey said, sitting up slightly. "And I think I didn't remember before because my head."

"Oh," Seto said, with a hint of guilt. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Joey said with a smile. "But right now I think I need to lay down. I feel really dizzy."

"Alright." Seto rolled to the side and Joey curled up next to him. Seto threw an arm around Joey's waist and whispered softly in his ear, "Next time I won't be so rough."

Joey turned his head and whispered back, "Don't be dumb. You know I like it like that."

-----------

**A/N:** oh man. I wrote that in about march. Never got around to posting it. And for anyone who has read my other fic (a broken glass), I am SO sorry I havnt posted an update. Ive been away since june and I do have some of chapter seven written and it will be posted in the the next couple weeks or so. My computer broke mid-May and it will fixed probably tomorrow or the next day. So yeah.

In other news…I just read the 'Urgency of Life' over on if you havent read it, you really really really really really really need to. Yeah, it may have darkish themes, but it is a really excellent story. Joey and kaiba's relationship is so intricate…its …wow. Go. Read it.

Until my other computer gets fixed Im planning on writing a few short one shots, but im feeling uncreative with my ideas. So if any of you have ideas and want someone else to write it, im your person. Yeah just comment it to me or you can email me and I'll try to write it.

Anyways..read and review


End file.
